5CREAM: Woodsboro Bloodbath
by SIBUNAFOREVER1
Summary: When two school students are brutally murdered, the massacre has started again but this time the killer has more brutal ways to kill off his victims and the killer is closer to Sidney and her husband Mark Kincade than they think, will they solve it, or will the killer be triumphant? PLEASE REVIEW, READ AND LIKE IT! ENJOY MY READERS! :) SIBUNAFOREVER1 :)
1. Scene 1- The Killer Returns

Scene 1- The Killer Returns...Knife happy

*Scene begins with two girls, both in their teens sitting on a sofa laughing at the T.V screen which is revealed they are watching Stab 10.*

**Shelby: **This film is so funny it is stupid and pathetic! *She laughs*

**Ayia: **It is not funny, people are butchered in gruesome ways and these films practically ruined Sidney Prescott's life. And we live in Woodsboro where the first 3 are based on so do not laugh.

**Shelby:** Ok Mrs sensible, lighten up I was only screwing with you plus we are out of snacks so I'm going down into the cellar to get some beers and snacks out of the fridge.

*She exits the room and Ayia is a bit shaken up, she pulls a pillow to her chest and pauses the movie, scene cuts to Shelby inside the basement closing the fridge*

**RING RING**

**Shelby:** Hello

**Caller:** Hello Shelby

**Shelby:** Who is this?

**Caller:** You know who this is

**Shelby:** No I don't, I m fucking impatient now if you don't have-

**Caller:** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIRTY WHORE OR I'LL STAB YOU IN YOUR THROAT AND CUT EVERY PIECE OF FLESH OFF YOUR NECK!

*Shelby hangs up a bit shaken up as the phone rings again and she jumps, hesitates and answers*

**Shelby:** Listen you fu-

**Caller:** NO YOU LISTEN IF YOU HANG UP AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU. I CAN SEE YOU INSIDE YOUR GARAGE, NICE BREASTS.

*Shelby hangs up and shouts to Ayia but no answer is given. Scene rolls back to Ayia who has fallen silent as the T.V turned off itself*

Ayia: (quietly) Shelby, where are you?

_Ghostface lunges out of a closet and plunges the knife into the girls chest, with blood oozing all over the floor and leaking onto the white rug. He lifts the knife up again and drives it down into her skull, causing a bone in her head to crack and more blood to spill, with one last struggle, Ayia tries to fight him off but he is too strong and the knife is run across her neck with a long gash on it. Her body drops to the ground. Dead._

*Scene cuts back to Shelby who is now trying desperately to open the garage door but it will not open due to the power line that opens the security on the doors being cut.*

**Shelby**: Shit, whoever you are leave me alone. (She trembles with fear)

**RING RING**

**Shelby:** (Stuttering) H-h-hello, please l-leave me a-a-a-alone! I'm j-j-just a school girl!

**Caller:** We are gonna play trivia, if you get the question wrong, you die!

**Shelby:** O-o-o-o-ok what is the category?

**Caller:** Horror!

**Shelby:** Ok ask the question.

**Caller:** Where is Kirby Reed, you know your slut sisters friend. I NEED HER ADRESS!

**Shelby:** I don't know. How do I know b-but I can ask my sis when she g-gets back from her friends p-p-p-party .

*There is a pause and eerie music plays.*

Caller: Wrong answer!

_Ghostface runs in from the garage door and slashes Shelby's arm causing her to shriek in pain, she picks up a golf club and strikes him in the head as he falls to the ground. She goes to run away but he yanks her leg and she falls to the ground which makes a wound open on her head. Ghostface drives the knife into her left breast and blood floods onto the ground as he slices into her stomach and separates her intestines from the innocent girl's stomach and hangs them on the wall for decoration. He starts to scrape something onto the garage door as a scream is heard and..._

**5CREAM  
OPENING CREDITS!**


	2. Scene 2- The Police arrive

**Scene 2- The Police arrive.**

*Scene begins with two cops; Dewey Riley and Mark Kincaid pull up out of a police car at the Beckland Residence. Which is the scene of crime as they both get out and point their guns at the open entrance door.*

**Det. Dewey:** There is a body in here, mutilated and slashed. We need to get forensics in!

**Det. Kincaid:** There is another one in the basement; she has her insides on the outside.

The two cops go down to the basement where on the garage door is a message printed in blood saying 'Kirby is the survivor now, I want her' The two cops tremor with fear and in anger a bullet is shot at the roof.

**Det. Kincaid:** There is another sick fuck out there trying to ruin our lives out of wanting fame or just out of spite.

**Det. Dewey:** We'll go and make a statement down at the college and interview them closest to her. First we need to wait for back-ups and forensics.

*Scene begins at the college; a group of kids were sat in the cafeteria eating lunch. There is Martha Meeks, Randy's sister. Chase is the blonde jock, Gina who is the pretty popular girl. Andy is a nerdy boy along with his twin sister Carli who is also a bit nerdy. Xavier is a Goth boy who has purple hair and loads of tattoos. They are all laughing.*

**Xavier: **Oh my god, you need to check your phones. Shelby Beckland and Ayia Qartil were murdered last night!

**Chase: **I just got the text too. Ayia was slashed in the stomach and got a knife in her skull.

**Martha: **And Shelby... Shelby was stabbed in her boob and her intestines were hung on the wall. It's just like my brother all over again, I just can't believe it. Yesterday I was in the same lesson and next she is dead. *Begins to cry, Andy comforts her*

**Carli: **It's ok**. **Just let it all out Martha, I mean I have no idea what you're going through right now but as a friend, well friends all of us feel for you deeply. It has been nearly 5 years since your brother was murdered.

**Gina:** Babe it is ok. You can sleep round mine tonight if you like. I have a spare bed in my room any-

_Police officers come into the cafeteria and call all the students to the head teacher's waiting room to talk about Shelby and Ayia. Gina is the first one to go in as she sits in silence for a second._

**Chief James: **You have been called here because you all were the closest to Shelby and Ayia of course al students will be questioned though, now let's start the questions. What was your relationship to Shelby?

**Gina:** She was a friend; we used to share textbooks in English. She was a quiet girl and kept herself to herself but did have a temper. As for Ayia, I didn't really know or acknowledge she was there!

_Gina walks out after to interview and the chief come out to tell Xavier that he is next, then eventually all the students have been questioned._

*Scene switches to a house in the middle of a wood where Sidney Prescott and Kirby Reed are laughing at each other and eating pizza, having a good time*

**Kirby: **Ha that is so funny Sidney; it reminds me of the song 'Burn Baby Burn'

**Sidney: **I'm so glad we live together and Kincaid and I are so happy living next to you, we love coming over. Just a shame Kincaid, Dewey and Gale are not here yet. I wish they were.

_The phone rings. Kirby answers it and puts it on loudspeaker._

**Kirby:** Hello.

**Caller: **Hello Kirby!

**Kirby: **Who is this? *Kirby laughs as she thinks the Ghostface voice is an imitator*

**Caller: **Don't fucking laugh at me, do you know that I am your worst nightmare you dirty whore.

**Kirby: **Do not call-

**Caller: **Burn baby burn. Burn baby burn. Burn baby burn.

**Kirby: **Fuck you psychopath!

**Caller: **Switch on the fucking news bitch.

_Sydney grabs the control and turns on the news to find a news reporter talking about turn teenage girls who have been murdered. She glares and realised that it isn't a joke. _

**Sydney: **It is just a sicko, hang up.

**Caller: **Hang up, no one can save you. It isn't about Sydney anymore my new survivor is Kirby. You'll meet your death sooner than you think Sydney; I'm gonna slice into your stomach and stab the fuck outta you!

_Kirby hangs up the phone and she and Sydney glare at each other creeped out. Kincaid walks through the door with Dewey and they all look at each other. _

**Sydney: **It's happening again Dewey...

**HOPE YOU GUY ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. OOH SYDNEY IS NOT WANTED ANYMORE. LIKE AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEASE. **

**SIBUNAFOREVER1**


End file.
